


Demonic Slime Experiment

by Laurrrens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Magic, Demon Summoning, Other, Slime, Slime Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurrrens/pseuds/Laurrrens
Summary: Laurens uses his newly found powers to please himself.





	Demonic Slime Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I did it again.

“Goddammit,” Laurens sighed as he grabbed his book. John flipped through the book, he was for something, something to please him. “Where is that damn page,” Laurens growled. He violently flipped page to page trying to find what he wants until he stopped and stared at a page for while with a devious grin. 

John looked up and breathed in, closing his eyes as he spoke, “sdrow nekorb ym fo ytrebil ym era uoY. Take me by hand. Take me by blood. Nothing will get between your commands. Consume me from the start. Take me. Take me. em ekaT. em em ekaT. From what we start. From what he got. Come to me from goopy beings. Come torture me!” A black shadowy figure formed right behind Laurens. John felt a presence of someone behind him. He quickly turned around to see that the figure has turned into this black slime. 

Laurens went closer to the substance and stuck his arm out. The slime suddenly started to move, clinging onto Laurens’ arm. John tried to pull away but the slime was stuck on his arm. Laurens fell onto the ground from the slimes’ weight. Later the slime went to Laurens’ lower area, the slime was wet and warm and it was getting John turned on. He felt the slime slip Laurens’ pants off leaving his legs covered in wet black goop. The black slime as well slipped off Laurens’ boxers setting free his half erect cock. Suddenly he felt something wet and warm sinking onto Laurens’ cock. John throws his head back loudly moans. 

He then feels something warm enter his body, he moans again as he feels the slime enter him. “F-fuck,” Laurens moans out. Laurens gives in and starts to thrust onto the slime’s thick gooey substance. John suddenly feels a knot on his stomach, he is so close. He thrusts faster and faster until he came into the slime. The black slime pulls out of Laurens and goes up near John’s face getting his suit full of wet goop. It then gets near John’s mouth it full of black goop. Laurens does not know what is happening as he is recovering from his orgasim. Then the slime forces itself into Laurens mouth causing him to jump out of pure surprise. “Mphmm!” Laurens’ words are muffled by the slime. John can feel the slimy wet substance sliding down his throat, he almost gags but can’t. He suddenly feels something filling his stomach. Laurens instantly starts to moan. Something filling his stomach is pleasure for him. “Mmmm~” Laurens moans. The slime starts to grow as it tries to fill John up. He can feel his stomach growing and growing from all the slime he is consuming. John lays his hands on his growing stomach and moans again. The black slime was slowing down each second that past. Laurens stomach was began to become red as he tried to consume the last portion of slime that was left. He consumed the last bits of slime and licked his lips tasting the gooey substance. John then moans as he feels his stomach full of slime. Laurens tries to prop himself up with the wall behind him, rubbing his full stomach. John suddenly burps as he rubs his stomach. John admires his big full stomach before falling into a deep sleep.

 


End file.
